You Are The Father
by Kyo Kaulitz
Summary: It's 16 Years Later and now Beast Boy runs a Team. Atlee, Terra's Daughter, joins the team and Beast Boy learns some things about her while trying to get with Terra again. Rated T for Language, Violence, and Crudeness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beast Boy or now as he is called Changeling, stood in Titan Tower. He was going to have his new team come in today and test them on their powers. He was now in charge of a Titan Team in Jump City. The old team was too old and some went to other teams. So Beast Boy wanting to make a new Titan Team. It had been a while, maybe 14 years since teenage superheroes walked this hallway. He started to hear voices and saw two of the four he was working with came in.

"So the skin thing is permanent?" A guy asked, He had short blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a light blue zipper hoodie with a black shirt under it saying Risk Time. He wore diem jeans with white sneakers.

"Yes. Now leave it alone." The girl said. Her skin was a silver metallic color as well as her hair. But her eyes were brown. She wore a black tank top with a red leaf on it as well as diem jeans and boots on.

"So you two are Bombshell and Risk correct?" Beast Boy asked. The two stopped and looked at him.

"Yep. I'm Cody Driscoll aka Risk." Cody said.

"Amy Allen." Amy said.

"And I'm your mentor Changeling. We are waiting for two more-There they are." He said.

Cody and Amy turned and saw a girl with blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that looked scraggly with a grey fedora on. She wore a red and white baseball shirt that said Jump City High Baseball on it with jeans with holes over it and brown boots. She was pushing a guy in a wheelchair. He had copper color skin with shaggy brown hair and matching eyes. He wore a light blue button up with khakis and brown dress shoes. Beast Boy looked at the girl and saw she looked familiar.

"Sorry about me being in the wheelchair. I don't feel like calling on my powers." The guy said.

"So you're crippled?" Cody asked.

"Yes. I was tortured to the point I lost the ability to walk. But my powers grant me that ability." HE said.

"Cool. Let me introduce you all. The man in the wheelchair is Prince Amon Tomaz, also known as Osiris who has the powers of Shazam and the girl behind him is Atlee. Which you never said what your powers are.

"Well um, I have slight trouble controlling one of them." She said. As she spoke, her K9s were really sharp. Beast Boy arched an eyebrow at them.

"Alright. And these two are Cody Driscoll, aka Risk. And this lady is Amy Allen, aka Bombshell. And I am your mentor, Changeling. Welcome to Titan Tower, Teen Titans. Now the first thing we are going to do is test all your powers. We can do this outside so we don't destroy anything in here." Beast Boy said.

"Then let's go." Cody said as he headed out. Atlee looked at Amon.

"I'll push you out." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Amon said as Atlee did so. Beast Boy lead the four outside. He walked over to the computer stand and hit some buttons as the obstacle course came up.

"Now, We're going to test people's powers and see where you are. Now you will have to travel across the course while you defend yourself. Sounds simple right?" He said. He looked at Cody.

"You want to go first?" He asked.

"Sure. We timing this?" He asked as he walked to the starting line.

"No. Not yet." Beast Boy gave a smile causing Cody to smile. "Ready, Set, GO!" Beast Boy hit a button bringing the course alive.

Cody smiled as she started running. He jumped into the air, dodging each attack. He went the whole time jumping and landed on the end line with a smile, unharmed. He walked back over and looked at them.

"Now try to look as cool as that." He said as Atlee walked over to the tree and picked up a snake.

"Um, what is she doing?" Cody asked. Beast Boy looked at her.

"Atlee, what are you doing?" He asked. Atlee looked at them as the Snake wrapped around her forearm.

"Talking to the snake? You destroyed her home." She said.

"How do you know?" Cody asked.

"It seems she can talk to animals Cody. Is that your only power?" Amon asked.

"No...I can somewhat control the Earth. I have a lot of trouble with it." Atlee said with a grin. She looked at the snake.

"I'm sure they didn't know your home was there. I'll help you find a new home." Atlee said as she walked away with the snake. Beast Boy's eyes widen. She looked familiar and could control the Earth. There was no way she could be. She was able to talk to animals which _She_ never had. Beast Boy ran a hand through his hair.

"Risk, I want you to work this while I'll talk to Atlee. Just press this button when someone is ready to go." He said before he walked off. He found Atlee putting the snake down on the other side of the Tower.

"Atlee, can we talk real quick?" He asked. Atlee looked at him.

"Um, Sure?" She said.

"What's your full name?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's Atlee Jessica Markov." She said.

"Is your mother Terra?" He asked.

"...yeah. My mother is the former Titan Terra." Atlee said.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16. She had me at my age. She won't tell me who my father is though." She said.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked as he came over to her.

"She doesn't like to talk about it. Listen, she doesn't know I'm joining the Titans. She won't help me learn to control my powers so I need that here. Don't tell her." Atlee said. Beast Boy placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll keep it between us. So I'm also going to assume you're in high school." He said.

"Yeah. I just started my Junior year." She said.

"That's fine. We'll work around that for you." He said as lighting came down from the sky. The looked.

"Must be Amon." Beast Boy said.

"He gets stuck by lighting to gains powers?" Atlee asked as they started to walk back over.

"Yes. The Shazam powers are a bit weird." He said as they came to it and saw Amon floating in the air at the end of the course that look destroyed.

"Ok, who destroyed it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Risk hit the wrong button. So it went haywire." Amy said.

Beast Boy sighed. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Authors's Note:

I thought of this Idea while working on SOS Anything But Love and BOOM! Here it is. And Oriris, Risk, and Boomshell are Titans in the comics and I didn't want to use any Titans from the cartoons for the new team. So Enjoy and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beast Boy pushed Amon into the High School. Amon told him he wanted to work on his education still while fighting crime which Beast Boy said okay to. He told the others that if they wanted to go to school they could which they both said no. Beast Boy had ditched his purple and black outfit and wore a white shirt with black sneakers on. Amon wore a grey t-shirt with a burgundy zipper hoodie with the sleeves cut off with blue jeans and black sneakers on as well. His hair was spiked up.

"This is what Americans wear to school?" He asked.

"Yep. Don't' worry, you'll be fine." Beast Boy said.

"Alright. And do I act like me and Atlee know each other there?" He said.

"I'm not sure. We don't know what her mother does for a living. Atlee told me she hasn't told her mother she's joining the Titans." Beast Boy said.

"I'm curious why she hasn't told her mother. Did she tell you and ask you not to tell us about the situation with her mother?"

"Yes. There's Atlee." Beast Boy said spotting Atlee sitting on a bench outside the school. She wore a blue plaid button up with it open showing a grey undershirt on it with the same tattered jeans on as well as the shoes. She wore a fedora that was newspaper print. She had her headphones on and was reading a book. They rolled over and Amon tapped on her arm. Atlee took a bud out and looked at them.

"Can I help you guys?" She asked.

"Is your mother nearby?" Beast Boy asked low enough that the two Titans could hear.

"Yeah. Need to know where the office is for Amon right?" Atlee asked.

"Yes please." Amon said. Atlee smiled.

"I can show you it." She said as she closed her book and stood up. She picked up her backpack and started walking.

"Follow me." She said. Beast Boy pushed Amon.

"You know I can wheel myself." Amon said.

"I know but it's a nice thing to do. Especially since we don't know where to go." Beast Boy said. Atlee smiled as she listened to them. They came to the office and Atlee stopped and looked at them.

"Here is the office." She said giving them a smile.

"Thank you ma'am." Amon said as he rolled himself into the office. Beast Boy grinned and then looked at Atlee.

"You said your mom was nearby. Is she a teacher?" He asked.

"Yeah. It sucks having a teacher for a mother. She knows when you're lying about your homework and when you mess up in class. She finds out right away." She said.

"I would guess so. Do you have any idea what Amon's class are?"

"He's in History with me I know that. And that's my first class." Atlee said as Amon came out.

"Did you get your schedule?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes and I heard we share the first class together. Would you mind showing me where it is?" Amon asked.

"I would be honor to show you." Atlee said getting behind Amon and started to push him.

"Amon, keep your Com on in case there is an attack." Beast Boy said.

"I will." Amon said as they went off. Beast Boy smiled and turned and knocked someone over. He saw some papers fly into the air.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He said. He bent down and started to pick up some of the papers and stopped when he saw who he knocked over. No way could he forget the blonde hair and those ocean blue eyes. Terra sat there and stared at Beast Boy. She wore a cream color button up that had the first couple buttons un-did and wore khaki pants with black heels on. Her hair was pulled into a bun. She just stared at him.

"Gar…" She said. Beast Boy helped her up and handed her the papers.

"Hey Terra." He said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she took her papers and fixed them.

"OH, I lead a new team of Titans and one of them wanted to work on his education. So he just enrolled into school and started today." He said

"You mean Amon Tomaz? He is in my class." Terra said.

"Yeah. Are you going to be okay if he keeps his Communicator on during your class? You know how it is for a Titan." He said.

"Yeah. That's fine. I know how it is for a Titan. Um, I got to get to class." Terra said.

"Oh, sure." Beast Boy stepped aside.

Terra gave him an awkward smiled before she walked away. Terra placed a hand over her mouth as she walked away. This was the one place she would never expect to see Beast Boy to show up at. That's one reason she became a teacher. The other, she enjoyed it after taking an education class in college. She came to her classroom and saw Atlee sitting at her desk with a smile on her face.

"Do I want to know what you have done to the fact you're sitting at my desk?" Terra said.

"I didn't do anything. Gzee. Oh and the new student is here." She said pointing to Amon who rolled up to them.

"I know. I ran into his guardian." Terra said as she smacked Atlee on the shoulder to get up. Atlee got up and walked over to her seat. Terra looked at Amon.

"I know that you have your Communicator on you and it's on. If there is an attack just go. Are you going to need anything for your disabilities?" She asked.

"No ma'am. I can take notes in my notebook on my lap. Don't worry." Amon said.

"Alright though everyone sits at tabled. Sit beside Atlee since she has no one at her table." Terra said.

"Alright ma'am." Amon rolled over to Atlee who moved the chair beside her. Terra watched Atlee and let out a sigh. She knew that Atlee had let to join the Titans but she also knew Atlee was going to hide it from here.

"Alright, everyone take your seats and let's begin." Terra said.

* * *

Amon rolled beside Atlee in the cafeteria. She led him outside as they sat down.

"So our history teacher is your mother?" He asked.

"Yep. So I have to pass History classes or she will kill me." Atlee said as she took a bite of her food.

"I see. So why haven't you told her your joining the Titans?" Amon said. Atlee sighed.

"Because she was one. My mother was one of strongest members to the point she was able to break the Earth open and pulled the lava out." Atlee said.

"That was your mother? I'm very impress." Amon said.

"Well don't tell her that. She will kill you. I joined to learn to control my powers because of the fact she refuses to use her powers again. It pisses me off because she would be the best to teach me." Atlee said.

"Does Gar know this?" He asked.

"Yeah. He was able to connect the dots from my appearance and my powers to my mother." She said.

"What about your father?" He asked.

"Don't know who he is. She won't talk about him in any shape or way. I think it's because of him I got my ability to talk to animals from. It was funny growing up wanting a pet. Mom kept saying no so I would talk to the alley cats and dogs and I adopted them." She said with a smile causing Amon to smiled.

"That would be inserting. Hello Miss Markov." Amon said seeing Terra coming up to the two. Atlee looked at her.

"Hi mom." She said as Terra placed Atlee's Communicator on the table in front of them.

"Shit." Atlee said.

"Shit is right. Next time, don't leave it in my classroom." She said.

"Sorry." Atlee said as Terra sat down.

"Two things, one I'm mad you did this without talking to me. Two, you joined." She said.

"I want to learn to control my powers and you won't do that for me." Atlee said. Terra sighed.

"Amon can you please excuse us?" Terra asked.

"No. Changeling put us in pairs as training partners and Atlee is my partner. She does need to be with the Titans to learn to control her powers. Changeling won't put her into battle till she has control. You should let her stay with us for her power's sakes." Amon said. Terra looked at her.

"Amon, there are other reasons why I don't want her in the Titans." Terra said.

"I'm not you." Atlee said. Terra looked at her.

"When I get home-"

"I have training after school. After I get home." Atlee said.

"Fine. When you get home, we're having a talk about this. No avoiding it this time." Terra said getting up.

"Whatever." Atlee said. Terra walked off.

"I don't want you so you don't get hurt." Terra muttered to herself. Terra knew she was lying to herself.

* * *

Author's Note:

So do you know why Terra doesn't want Atlee in the Titans? If you know..DON'T SPOILER IT FOR THE OTHERS! And yes there are plans for romance within the Titans again. Stay Tune and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beast Boy drove Atlee back to her house after training. He was starting to help her too basically to start using her powers with Amon helping her. Also he was going to talk to Terra about Atlee's training and to get Terra to agree with it. He looked at Atlee who was just staring out the window of the car.

"Hey, hopefully soon you'll be able to travel yourself on a rock like your mother did." He said.

"If she'll let me keep training." Atlee said.

"Altee, she can't stop you from learning to control your powers. She had the hardest time learning how to control her powers." He said looking at her.

"I know. She told me the stories while growing up. Especially when my powers started to show." Atlee said as Beast Boy pulled up to an apartment building. Beast Boy parked the car and got out.

"Oh, Jessie is here." Atlee said spotting a blue Mustang.

"Jessie?" Beast Boy asked as he got out.

"Mom's fiancé. He's a DJ at a club and does all the school dances." Atlee said heading up to the building.

"Fiancé?" He said in a high pitch voice. Atlee smirked as she pressed a buzzer to open the door. Beast Boy came up behind her as they started up the stairs.

"So how long has your mother been with Jessie?" He asked.

"Three years. He asked her to marry him a couple of months ago. She won't wear the ring at the school because she's scare that the ring will fly off her finger. He's most likely here to talk to be about joining the Titans against mom's wishes." Atlee said as they reached the fifth floor.

"Oh. Did she meet him at a dance he was DJing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yep. Her first year teaching at Jump City High she met him." Atlee said pulling out her keys.

"She hasn't been teaching long?" Beast Boy said as they stopped at a door with the number 546 on it.

"No. She used to teach at Mistuki but left because of issues they had with me." She said as she opened the door.

"I'm home." She said putting her keys in a bowl beside the door as she went in. Terra came out of the kitchen wearing a grey t-shirt and cargo shorts with her hair still in a bun.

"And why is Changeling here?" She asked.

"I want to talk to you about Atlee staying to train. That's all." He said as Atlee walked into the kitchen and then came back out with a bottle of milk and a bowl.

"What are you doing with the milk?" Terra asked.

"Going to feed the alley cats. I know Picket is waiting for me." She said as she walked back to her room.

"She gives the cats milk every night?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. She has once she started talking to animals. It's the same reason why she stopped eating meat." Terra said as the door opened up again. Beast Boy looked and saw a muscular guy come in. He wore a thermal green shirt with a skull design on it with light green and grey plaid shorts on with grey slip on. Beast Boy saw why Terra said yes. He had shaggy red hair and bright green eyes. He was so handsome to the point, Beast Boy wondered why he wasn't a model.

"Oh hello. I'm Jessie Reilly. You're Changeling." He said with a smile.

"Yeah. I brought Atlee back and wanted to talk to Terra about Atlee's training." He said.

"Ah. We were going to talk to her about that tonight." Jessie said as he closed the door and headed to the kitchen.

"Did you get the organic cheese for Atlee?" Terra asked.

"Of course. How about we let Changeling join us. That way we can all talk about the training together." Jessie said. Terra bit her bottom lip and looked at Beast Boy.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" She asked.

"Sure. I'm sure I can leave the tower to Cody and Amy for a while. Amon is just doing school work." He said.

"Alright. We're just making tacos." Terra said.

"That's cool." Beast Boy said as Atlee came back out with a tabby cat in her arm and the milk in her other hand.

"Atlee! I told you not to let the alley cats in the house." Terra said as Jessie came out and watched.

"Picket it sick. He needs to stay indoors for the night. Why can't he just live with us? He doesn't have a home." Atlee said.

"Right now Atlee is not the best time to ask for a cat." Terra said.

"Please! He sleeps with my every night." Atlee said. Terra sighed.

"Babe, let her keep the cat. She takes care of it as it is." Jessie said. Terra put her hands on her head.

"Fine! Keep the cat." Terra said as she sat down. Atlee smiled as Picket jumped out her arms and into Terra's lap and started to purr.

"Picket really likes you. He keeps saying you need a furry friend in your life." Altee said causing Beast Boy and Jessie to smile.

"I don't want the cat on me right now." Terra said as Jessie took the milk from Atlee.

"Fine. Come on Picket." Atlee said as she headed back to her room. Beast Boy smiled at the sight and remembered when he would turn into a puppy for Terra. Terra looked at Jessie.

"How much longer?" She asked.

"Just waiting on the shells." He said as Beast Boy took a seat.

"Alright…so how are you Gar?" Terra asked.

"Oh, I'm alright. Just training four teenagers, well actually just Atlee. Amon, Cody, and Amy have control over their powers but it doesn't hurt for them to keep them under control. Oh and coagulations on the engagement. Atlee told me about it." Garfield said.

"Oh, thanks." Terra said as the oven buzzer went off.

"The shells are done." He said.

"I'll get Atlee." Terra said getting up. Garfield sat there as Terra left Jessie and him alone in the room together.

"So you dated Tara when she was still was with the Titans?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah. I did." He said as then the two stayed there in awkward silence until Terra and Atlee came back out. Atlee sat down at the table and Terra went into the kitchen and took Jessie in there with her. Garfield got up and sat down at the table beside Atlee as they brought out the food out. Jessie and Terra brought them all out and sat them on the table.

"Did you get my organic food?" Atlee asked.

"Yes since that's all of what is in the fridge." Terra said.

"You eat organic food?" Garfield asked.

"It's much healthier for you. Mom hates having to always buy it because it cost more." She said as she put her food together.

"It's up there with your tofu." Terra said as Atlee stuck her tongue out at her. Terra playful smacked her tongue causing Atlee and her to smile.

"So Changeling, what are you doing now since the Titans aren't together?" Jessie asked.

"Well I'm leading the team that Atlee wants to join to help to learn to control her powers which is why I'm here since Terra is having issues with it. So Terra, you want to explain why you don't want Atlee to be on the team?" Garfield said.

"Well let's see. Out of everyone who is now on the team, Atlee is the only one who doesn't have invulnerability. I don't want her fighting because I want her to finish school. Also I don't want what happen to me happen to her." Terra said.

"Then let me explain what will happen to her. I don't want her to fight since she has no control over her powers and because I know you would kill me if she got hurt. I also am working around her school schedule. She does her school work with Amon and then they train, I keep an eye on them. And because I'm helping her learn, you know what happen to you won't happen to her. You trust me right?" He asked.

"I don't want her fighting crime." Terra said.

"He's not going to let me at all." Atlee said.

"Still." Terra said.

"Well why not let her do it for a while and we can see how it's goes. How about the deadline is the wedding in November?" Jessie said.

"That give me three months." Atlee said. Terra looked at all of them.

"Alright. The wedding is the deadline. Depending on how she gets with her powers by then will let it deicide if she can stay. And I'm allow to be given updates on her progress." Terra said as Atlee smiled.

"That's fair. I'll give you weekly updates. Is that alright?" Garfield asked.

"Yes." Terra said. Atlee got up and gave Terra a hug.

"Thank you mom. First I get to keep Picket and now you're going to let me train. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said.

"You owe me big time." Terra said.

"I know." Atlee said with a smile.

"So I guess we'll be having dinner with Changeling every week." Jessie said.

"Please call me Garfield. Terra and my students do." Garfield said.

"Alright then. So what's special about Amon since he goes to the school?" Jessie asked as Atlee sat back down.

"He's Egyptian and can't walk. But when he summons his powers, he's able to walk. Plus he's really smart." Atlee said with a smile.

"What are his powers?" Terra asked.

"You know Captain Marvel and Black Adam?" Garfield asked.

"So he's like them?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. He's Black Adam's brother in law but good." Atlee said.

"I see." Terra said as they ate.

"So would it be okay if Amon came here sometimes so we can work on homework?" Atlee said.

"Depends on what it is." Terra said.

"The project you just assign us." Atlee said.

"Oh. Then fine." Terra said.

Garfield smiled as he looked back and forth to Terra and Atlee. He wondered who the father was. Then he looked at Jessie. He shook it out of his head a bit. He lost the chance to be with her and she was happy now and getting married. He was happy for Terra. And he was happy he was back in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Garfield sat in the tower distracted. Terra was getting married to a DJ named Jessie in less then two months. He wished he had got her to say she was Terra those years ago and then that family would have been them. But he knew he had lost that chance. Terra was now happy with Jessie and had Atlee. He let out a sigh as Cody and Amy came through the doors.

"Are Amon and Atlee out yet?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. They should be here any minute." Garfield said.

"Finally some entertainment." Amy said as they sat down.

"What?" Garfield asked.

"Amon and Atlee." Cody said.

"And why are they entertainment for you?" Garfield asked.

"Because they are trying to hiding the fact they are a couple and they are failing at it." Cody said.

"They've been doing this for a couple of weeks now. They've talked about going to Homecoming or whatever." Amy said. Garfield sighed.

"Terra is going to kill me if she finds out I knew and didn't tell her." He said as the doors open and the two came in.

"Hey you two. Do you have any homework?" Garfield asked.

"No." Amon said.

"Good. Then let's work on combat training." Garfield said.

"Then let me go change first." Atlee said.

"Why is what you're wearing not good to train in?"Cody asked.

"Oh let's see, my mother will kill me." Atlee said walking off causing Amon to smile.

"I'll wheel myself out to the training ground." Amon said as he started to do so.

"Then let's head out." Garfield said getting up. Cody let out a groan.

"We'll order some pizza afterwards. How does that sound?" Garfield asked as they walked.

"Sounds find to me." Amy said as they made it to the field. Amon had already changed and was waiting for them.

"Now we wait on Atlee." He said.

"Then can we go ahead and start?" Cody asked.

"Sure. Amon, Amy, you'll fight each other. Cody, you'll fight Atlee. And no powers. Got it?" Garfield said.

"Aw. That's no fun." Cody said.

"Shut it Cody. Atlee is still having trouble with her powers. It makes it fair." Amy said.

"She is correct. Plus there may be a chance we can't use our powers and hand to hand is the only thing we can do." Amon said.

"Pfft. Fine." Cody said as Amy and Amon walked off and started to fight. Atlee came out in brown boots, tattered jeans and a grey t-shirt with a black beanie on.

"Why are you going to train with a beanie? Which why do you always wear hats?" Cody asked.

"I have my reasons." She said coming over.

"Alright. Altee, this combat training is using no powers what so ever." Garfield said.

"Okay." Atlee said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Do I have to go easy on her too?" Cody asked.

"Yes. She doesn't have much combat training." Garfield said as the two started fighting. He saw Amon was watching Cody and Atlee fight.

_So are they dating?_ He thought to himself as a squeal was heard. He saw Atlee crouch on the ground covering her ears with Cody holding her hat.

"I got her-WHOA!" A Earht barrier surrounded Atlee, knocking Cody back.

"CODY!" Garfield snapped running over to the barrier.

"Atlee, open the barrier. What's wrong?" He asked. The only sound he could hear was crying. Amon stopped and flew over.

"Atlee, what's wrong?" He said softly. Amy came over.

"Why not break it open?" She asked.

"You could harm her," Amon looked at Cody, "What did you do?" He said.

"I took her hat. That's all." Cody said as Garfield sighed.

"I'm going to call her mother and see if this has happen before. Do not break it open." Garfield said as he pulled out his phone. He started to walk away as he dialed Terra's number. She picked up after the fourth ring.

"What?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"We have a problem with Atlee." He said.

"What happen?" Garfield heard the change in tone.

"One of the members grabbed her fight while practicing combat and she made an Earth dome over herself and we can't get in. She's also crying in there." He said. He heard Terra sighed.

"I'll be there shortly. I'll grade these papers later." She said before she hung up. Garfield put his phone up and looked and the others.

"Alright so training is over. Everyone go inside." Garfield said. Cody and Amy nodded as they walked off. Amon stood at the dome with his hands on it and his eyes closed.

"Amon, it'll be best for you to go too." He said. Amon opened his eyes and looked at him.

"No. I'm going to stay here." He said. Garfield sighed.

"Fine but if her mother gets here and tells you to go, then go." Garfield said.  
"I will." He said. Garfield nodded his head. He sat down and looked out for Terra. In a few minutes, he saw Terra coming over on a rock. He landed down and saw she was wearing a grey dress pants and a purple blouse on with black flats.

"Is she still in there?" She asked as she walked over.

"Yes." Amon said. Terra sighed seeing him.

"Amon, she's not going to want you to see when I get her out. With why she did this, she doesn't like people to see the reason. Gar, you might want to stay to you know." Terra said. Amon sighed and then walked away. Garfield looked at her.

"So what is it?" Garfield asked.

"Her ears. When she was born, they were normal like mine but as she grew up, they got pointy for no reason what so ever." She said.

"Pointy like mine?" Gar asked. Terra nodded as she brought the Earth down. Atlee sat there with her face in her knees. The two of them could see her ears. They stuck out just like Garfield's but they weren't as long and big. Terra kneeled down and looked at Atlee.

"Sweetie, it's okay." She said.

"Why can't I get rid of them?" Atlee said.

"I know you want to but you're now with people who want care." Terra said as she took her hands.

"But Cody would make fun of them." She said.

"If Cody does, you can beat the living shit out of him and I will not say a word." Terra said.

"Unless Amon gets to him first." Garfield said as he saw Amon head over. Terra turned and saw him and Atlee started to panic.

"No no no." Atlee got up and tried to run. Terra grabbed her.

"It's okay." She said.

"No No NO!" Atlee said. Amon ran over and placed his hands on her ears and gave her a smile.

"They're cute." He said. Atlee started to cry and then hugged him. Garfield smiled. Terra looked at Amon as she crossed her arms.

"Is something going on here?" She asked.

"They've become a couple. I found out today." He said.

"Well he's the first guy who hasn't stopped talking to her after finding out about her ears. I'm going to let it slide. Amon, we'll need to talk later." Terra said. Amon looked at her and nodded his head.

"Now Atlee, are you going to be fine not wearing your hat around here?" Garfield asked.

"Yes." She said.

"That's good. How about you two head inside?" Terra said. Amon and Atlee nodded as they took each other's hands and started to walk back into the tower. Terra walked away and looked out into the ocean. Garfield walked up beside her.

"You know I do miss this view." She said.

"It's pretty awesome. So is the reason all those years ago you made it so that you pretended you didn't know me or remember the Titan life was because of Atlee wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was pregnant when I was turned to stone. All of the biological signs of mine were halted as well which meant Atlee's development. I was unstoned for a year before you found me again. I was almost three months pregnant when that happen so six months later, she came. She was almost a year old before you found me." Terra said.

"So is….Slade the father?" Garfield asked.

"…yes." Terra said.

"Did he-"

"Rape me, yes. Her animal powers and the ears, I don't know how those happen. For all we know he has that ability and he never took off his mask so yeah. Or they could have been suppressing powers from what I was experimented on." Terra said.

"Yeah. We met Geo-Force and he told us everything. So Atlee is technically 17 not 16?"

"Yes. I haven't told Jessie how she was created. I can't figure it out how to tell him I was raped. I can't believe I'm telling you." Terra said.

"Does Atlee know?"

"Nope. She's the hardest person to tell. How can you tell your daughter was the most feared criminal and who raped her mother?" Beast Boy said.

"I don't know either. But she turned out great. So why did she react like she did?"

"She was bullied a lot growing up. When she was in seventh grade, it got really bad. Kids started to throw things at her, call her names, some even resulted to psychical violence. Atlee had a mental break down and tried to cut her ears off. If you look closely to her left ear, you'll see surgical scars from them reattaching her ear. So I went to the school board and demanded them to let her wear hats and they said no and didn't do much to the people who bullied her. So I transferred to Jump City High with Atlee and told them what had happen and they agreed to let her wear hats to school to hid her ears so nothing like that would happen." She said.

"oh wow. She had it rough." He said.

"Yeah. So you know, we're going to need her medical files on record. Is that fine?" He asked.

"Oh sure." Terra said as she rubbed her neck. Garfield nodded.

"I'm going to get Atlee back home. When her ears gets expose, she needs the night to herself with animals."

"Well it's Friday and I think Amon has calmed her down. Let her stay the night so she knows how it is to sleep in the tower." Gar said. Terra thought for a moment.

"…Fine. But she stays out of Amon's room." Terra said.

"Don't worry, I don't think it will happen."

"Gar, she's 16 and now has a boyfriend who is not bothered by her ears. She will try." She said. Garfield smiled.

"I'll tell them. Now head home and grade those papers." Garfield said. Terra smiled.

"Alright...Hey Gar, do you want to come to the wedding?" She asked.

"Oh, sure. Thanks." Garfield said causing Terra to smile. He looked at her and returned the smile.

* * *

Author's Note:

So there's some background information on Atlee. Needed something to tug on your heart strings. Maybe next chapter will have some chaos going on. Who knows?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Garfield sat at the computer with Cyborg beside him inputting all of the medical data for the new team. Cyborg was looking through Atlee's file, still not believing Terra had a child. He looked at her picture and then at Garfield and arched his eyebrow.

"BB, who did Terra tell you the father was?" He asked.

"Oh, well Slade raped her so Slade is the father." Garfield said.

"Man, I'm not sure if that right man. She has a lot of you in her. Man she could talk to animals and you can too. Plus her ears are just like yours man." Cyborg said.

"Cy man, I trust Terra. Plus we never got to see what Slade looked like under his mask." He said.

"Dude she has lied to us before. Run Atlee's blood against yours." He said.

"No! I trust Terra. She's letting me train her daughter and that takes a lot of trust too." Garfield said.

"Fine man. I'll drop it. It's just unlikely she's Slade's daughter." Cyborg said.

"Like I said, we never knew what he looked like under that mask." He said. Cyborg sighed.

"So what's she like? Terra's kid?" Cyborg asked.

"just like her mother. She's very outdoors type but is a bit more femmine then Terra. She's studying to be a hairstylist. Plus she's like her mother with falling for a Titan." Garfield said.

"Who's she dating?" Cyborg asked.

"Amon. Amon goes to school with her as well." Garfield said.

"Sounds like her mother. Are you going to let her fight?" Cyborg asked. Gar shook his head no.

"I promised Terra I wouldn't let her. She's here only to learn how to control her powers. Atlee wants to but I won't let her." He said.

"She's protective over her." An alarm went off on Cyborg.

"Being called for duty?" Gar asked.

"Yep. You can finish putting in all the data right?" Cyborg asked standing up.

"Yeah. Good luck." Garfield said as Cyborg got up and left. He was still working on Atlee's file.

"Wouldn't hurt." He said.

He pulled up Slade's blood and Atlee's and ran a comparigson. After a couple of minutes, a negative came up. So then he ran his own against Atlee's and a match came up. Garfield put his hands in his hair. Terra lied to him. Why would she have done this to him? Garfield got up and left the tower and headed to the school. He needed to talk to Terra about this. If this was something else, he would talk to her later about this but now, this needed to be talked about now. Once he was outside, he shifted into a bird and took flight. It wasn't long till he made it to the school. He landed infront of the school and headed inside. He remembered where her classroom was. Once he found it, he looked into the window and saw she was grading papers and there was no students. Garfield opened the door and looked at her. When Terra saw him, she knew something was up.

"Why did you lie to me?" HE said. Terra's eyes widen knowing what he meant.

"I had my reasons." She said.

"What reasons? Atlee is my daughter you wouldn't let me know. I would have been there for her." Terra got out of her desk.

"It's because of you she's tried to take take her life and cut off her ears." Terra almost yelled.

"I still had the right to know! If you told me from the very beginning when I saw you at the school 15 years ago, I would have been there for her and made sure none of those things ever happen."

"How Gar? How would you have made it she never harmed herself? You know what I went though raising her and watching her suffer like she did? I went through hell. I stayed up nights crying for her. It's because f your damn blood in her she suffered."

"That's not my fault the ears developed okay? That was something that nobody would have expected. You should have told me. And Atlee has the right to know as well. She's not Slade's daughter, she's mine" Garfield said. They heard some books drop and both saw Atlee standing in the door way with Amon beside her.

"Atlee..." Terra said before Atlee ran off. Garfield ran after her with Terra behind him. They followed her to the gym where she stopped and started to cry. Terra went over to her.

"Atlee I can explain." She said placing her hands on her. Atlee jerked her body away from her.

"Why? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I ASKED YOU FOR YEARS WHO MY FATHER WAS!" She yelled.

"I-I-I-"

"She was blaming me for what happen to you." Garfield said saving Terra from explaining.

"So it's your fault I have these ears?" Atlee asked.

"Yes but I wouldn't expect this to happen to any child that I would have because mine are a mutation. You know how I became like this Atlee. The virus might have moved onto your genes and cause it to happen. Atlee, I'm so sorry that it affected you like it did." He said as Atlee wiped her tears away.

"Why weren't you there for me when I needed my father?" She asked.

"I didn't know that you were my daughter till today. But know this, I will be there for you and I don't care what you say Terra. I'm going to be in her life for now on. I have the right to be in her life." Garfield said. Terra sighed.

"Fine." Terra said. Garfield nodded as he pulled Atlee into a hug. He took her hat off and kissed her on the head.

"I promise Atlee, I will be there for you from now." He said putting his head ontop of hers. He felt Altee hug him back and start to cry.

"I'm going to assume you're not going to want to speak to your mother for a while." Garfield said.

"I want to move into the Tower." Atlee said looking up at him.

"Oh hell no." Terra said.

"I'm going to agree with Terra. I won't let you move in but you can stay on weekends." Garfield gave Terra a looked. Terra walked away with a huff.

"Alright." Atlee said.

"Now get to class. Amon is waiting for you." Atlee nodded her head and walked off. Garfield looked and saw Terra was standing outside the gym doors. He walked over and stepped out and looked at her.

"What's the problem now?" He asked.

"How eager she was to move in with you." She said.

"You know what I'm not surprise. She's mad at you for not telling her I was her father. You hid a huge part of her life from her."

"But she is my daughter and I've protected her." Terra said.

"That;s why I said no Terra. I'll let her stay on the weekends but she's staying at home with you." Garfield said. Terra just looked at him.

"This was the main reason why I didn't want her to join the Titans. If she figured out you were her father, she would want to stay with you and leave me." Terra said. Garfield put his hands on her shoulders.

"I wouldn't let her. She grew up with you. I just came into the picture. And I'll say you raised her just fine and she should stay with you still. Now once she graduates, that's going to be a different story." HE said.

"I know. She doesn't want to go to college. She never liked school." Terra said.

"Wow. She's more like me then I thought. She's a vegetarian and hates school." He said causing Terra to laugh. Once Terra stopped, she gave Garfield a hug.

"To be honest, with you in her life, she's been more happy then ever." She said. Garfield smiled and return the hug.

"Thanks. Now you need to get back to work." Garfield said as they let go.

"Yeah. I'm in charge of the Softball team and I have to get ready for practice." She said as they started walking.

"So your Coach Markov?" He asked.

"Yes and no. I'm filling in because the actual coach is out on maternity leave. They asked me because I played in college." She said.

"OK. What else have you done that I don't know about. You had my child, you went to college to become a teacher and you played Softball." Garfield said causing Terra to smile.

"Nothing I swear. Atlee is my life. I did softball for scholarships because I played softball senior year of high school and I was good." She said.

"What if we had the Titans played in a game? I can call up Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Starfire to come back and they can meet the new team. Friendly team game?" He said.

"Maybe later. Right now Homecoming is a big deal because I have to take Atlee to get her dress." Terra said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. When it is?" He asked.

"In two weeks." Terra said.

"Oh joy. I'm going to assume she'll want to get ready at the tower." Garfield said with Terra nodding her head.

"Yeah. Well I'll see you later." Terra said.

"Bye." Garfield said as Terra went back into her classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Atlee sat in Titan tower watching the fight go on from the TV from a news crew recording the Titan's fight against Doctor Light II. She let out a sigh since she was already bored and wasn't allowed to join in on the fights. Also tonight was Homecoming and she was worried about Amon. When they walk in, everyone will be cheering him on and to degree she was jealous. She lied down on the couch as the doors slid open. Quickly she sat up and saw her mother with her dress and a bag with books.

"You hate this don't you?" Terra asked walking over with Atlee's dress in a bag.

"Yeah. I want to join them and get credit for fighting as well. Can I do one fight please?" Atlee asked.

"Not while you're in school." Terra said carefully setting it down on a table.

"So I can fight on breaks?" She asked with a grin. Terra just gave her a look.

"Hey you not while in school and when it's breaks I'm not in school." Atlee said.

"Fine. I'll allow that but I'm still going to talk to your father about that." Terra said. Referring to Garfield as Atlee's father now was awkward. It would take some time for her to do as well. She took a deep breathe in.

"How long has the fight been going on for?" Terra asked walking over and sitting down with Atlee.

"Twenty minutes. " She said. Terra nodded as the two kept watching. Twenty minutes later, it was over and Atlee smiled. Terra smiled at her daughter as she stood up.

"Going to start getting ready?" Terra asked.

"Yep." Atlee said going through the doors.

Terra smiled and pulled out one of the books from the bag. She brought over the photobooks of Atlee growing up so Garfield could look through them. She smiled as she did. She closed it when she heard the door open and heard the voices of Cody and Amy bragging to each other. Terra rolled her eyes remembering with Beast Boy and Cyborg would do that with her. She then saw a green figure lean over.

"So where's Atlee?" Garfield asked.

"Getting ready for the dance. Did Amon go off to do the same?" Terra asked as Garfield jumped over the couch to sit down.

"Yeah. We got back and then he headed to the shower." He said.

"Good. Jessie is going to DJ the dance and keep an eye on them till I go to chaperone the dance." Terra said.

"When do you have to go?" Gar asked.

"The dance starts at 8, I won't go in till 10." Terra said.

"Sounds fun. They might be gone by then."

"They don't want to stay long anyways because Atlee is going without a hat on for once and Amon is going to be in his usual self and he can't do much dancing." Terra said.

"So they are going to go with their flaws out? I like that." Garfield said.

"You would Mr. Green skin." She said. Garfield smiled.

"Well I can't hide my flaw like Atlee can unless I want to be covered in make-up." He said.

"That would be odd to see." She said as her phone went off.

"Who's calling you?" Garfield asked.

"My daughter. She wants help with her dress." Terra said getting her phone and getting up. Garfield smiled and picked up a book.

He flipped through them and smiled. Terra took a lot of photos of her and Atlee when she was a baby. It was still hard that the only time they did it, Terra got pregnant from it. He stopped and smiled when there was a probably a eight year old Atlee talking to a fish at a aquarium with a toothless smile. Garfield smiled and laughed causing Amy to lean over the couch.

"Is that Atlee as a child?" She asked.

"Yes. Her mother brought them over for me to see." He said.

"She was a cute kid. Looks a lot like her mother." Amy said.

"She does but has my ears now." He said.

"We know. Amon threaten Cody if he made fun of her in anyway." Amy said as Amon came out in his wheelchair and a suit. Garfield got up and looked at him.

"She's still getting ready. Might take a few minutes." He said.

"I know. Do we have any bottle water in the fridge?" He asked rolling over.

"If Cody hasn't drank it all." Amy said.

"Why aren't you and Cody going to the dance?" Garfield asked.

"Atlee invited us but it's hard to find clothes that match silver skin. And Cody would be bit of a douche if he went." Amy said.

"Atlee regretted inviting Cody but was kinda of glad he isn't." Amon said coming over.

"So we're just going to do putt-putt. Laser Tag is a bad idea because of my skin." Amy said as Terra came out.

"She's just working on her make-up which isn't much plus she started to freak out because it'll be the first time anyone in the school will see her ears." Terra said.

"She would a bit. When we talked about it, she freaked out some." Amon said taking a sip of water as Terra lean down and fixed his tie.

"It was crooked." She said.

"Oh. Thank you." Amon said.

"Your welcome." Terra said walking over by Garfield. She saw the books were open and the picutre.

"Oh I remember that day, She got the shark to do a flip like a dolphin." Terra said.

"She got a shark to do what?" Amon asked.

"When she was eight, her animal talking power started to appear. I was working on my Masters because it took me longer for both degree because I was a single mother. I took her out of school one day just to spend the day with her and I took her to the aquarium. Well that shark she made do a flip was brand new and tried to attack everyone that came near. Even through the glass. Well she ran up to the glass and pressed her face to it and wanted to watch it. The shark came charging at the window but stopped. Well Atlee was talking to it and it became friendly only to her and me to the fact when Atlee tried to cut her ears off that the aquarium hired her to work with the shark. She got the shark to learn tricks and to do flips. She goes there on the weekends to see the shark and feed it then too." Terra said.

"She has a shark as a friend?" Amy asked.

"Yes as well as a tiger, a ape, and a bear. Oh and the python at the zoo." Terra said.

"Wow." Garfield said as Atlee came through the door wearing a simple black dress and a small amount of make-up. Amon saw her and smiled as well as Garfield and Terra.

"Look who's a girl." Amy said.

"Look who's calling the kettle black. You wear the same things I do." Atlee said walking over causing Amon to smile. Garfield smiled as well.

"You do clean up very well." He said.

"Thanks dad." Atlee said with a smile.

"Do you want me to take photos or are you going to do the photo at the school?" Terra asked.

"At the school." Amon said as Garfield grabbed some keys and handed them to Atlee.

"Take the T-Car alright?" He said. Atlee smiled and took the keys.

"Ok. Thank you." She said giving him a hug. Garfield returned the hug before Atlee went to Terra and gave her a hug. Then Atlee wheeled Amon out.

"Well I'm heading to my room." Amy said.

"Alright." Garfield said. They watched her leave and once she was gone, Garfield went to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Terra asked as Garfield pulled out a beer and a soda.

"Getting us something to drink. Here's a soda since you have to drive." He said handing it to her.

"And you're having a beer." Terra asked.

"One beer won't kill me." He said as they sat down. Terra smiled and took it as they went and sat down.

"So how many of these did you make?" Garfield said taking the book back.

"Right now. Three. Atlee knows I like taking photos of her to make these because it what keep me sane though school." Terra said.

"It must annoy her with you taking photos of her all the time."

"Especially when her ears started changing." Garfield looked at her.

"Terra, why didn't you tell me she was mine after you found out?" He asked. Terra sighed.

"Because I didn't know how to tell you and after the main Titans split and you all went did your own things, I didn't know where you went to tell you because I was after she tried to cut her ears off. But I build anger inside of me when I couldn't find you so I forgot it." Terra said.

"And she did that four years? I was with the Titans on the West Coast. I would have told you but when your brother came to us and he told us to leave you alone, we did." He said.

"Brion was here? When?" Terra asked.

"The same year I found you at the school. You saw me and him fly off." Garfield said.

"Oh yeah." Terra said causing Garfield to laugh.

"I missed this. I really did." Garfield said with a smile. Terra returned the smile.

"I do too. I miss seeing everyone honestly." Terra said.

"Then we should do that softball idea I had a while back." He said.

"Does this mean I would have to coach or be the umpire?" She asked.

"That's up to you. We can do it old Titans and New Titans and you would be with old Titans and I would be with the New Titans." He said.

"Fine. I'll do it." She said.

"Sweet. I'll call them up and we should allow powers to make it fun or no powers..."Garfield said thinknig.

"No powers except flight if the balls get to high for people to catch." Terra said as her phone went off.

"Is it Atlee?" He asked as she pulled it out.

"No it's my boss." She said.

"Why is he calling you?"

"He cares for me and Atlee because of what has happen to us. Hello?" Terra said answering. Garfield watched her and then worried when she stood up and hung up.

"What's going on?" HE asked standing.

"Oh just my fiance cheating on me." She said storming out.

"Shit." Garfield said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Garfield walked in the aquarium looking for Atlee. Since Terra broke it off with Jesse, he hadn't seen or heard from either Atlee or Terra. Amon hadn't heard from Atlee either. He saw the shark tank and saw Atlee was swimming with it with a wet suit. He smiled and waved. Atlee saw him and pointed towards a door before she swam up. Garfield went through the door and up some stairs. He came to the top of the tanks and saw Atlee taking a towel to her hair.

"So you swim with the shark?" He asked.

"And the Dolphins and Berry the whale." She said.

"Cool. Why haven't you contacted anyone? Me and the others are worried about." Garfield asked.

"Mom has needed me. She started to drink and hasn't gone to work for a few weeks. Luckily the school understood how much of a big deal for her but they told me to tell her if she doesn't come back in a week; she's going to be fired. And I'm going to have to repeat the grade because of the number of days I've missed." Atlee said as she took the wet suit off and started to put her clothes on.

"Why haven't you told me? You need to go to school. Which why are you skipping school to be here? Clean up and head to school. I'll call them and tell them you are coming in late." He said.

"Alright. If you go check on mom, don't take her anything to drink. Take her some food. She hasn't eaten in a few days." Atlee said as she brushed her hair out.

"Don't worry. I'm going to go. Get to school alright. And I'll talk to them about you not having to repeat later." He said as he headed to the stairs.

"Thanks dad." She said with a smile.

Garfield smiled and nodded his head. He headed out and called the school and told them Atlee was heading in and that he would want to make an apartment with the principal to talk about Atlee. Then he ordered Chinese to pick up. He walked to the place and grabbed the bag and headed to Terra's place. She gave him a copy of her key for when he brought Atlee home. He walked in and saw there were alcohol bottles all over the tables and Terra was sitting on the couch with a bottle of vodka in her hands. She looked over and tried to stand up.

"What are you doing here?" She said with a surl.

"Terra I was worried about you. And Atlee hasn't been in school for two weeks." He said walking over and placing the food on the table.

"I'm perfectly fine." She stumbled and Garfield caught her.

"Yeah right. Give me that bottle." He said reaching for it.

"No." Terra said as Garfield grabbed the bottle and put it aside.

"Terra you need to stop. So this is how it's going to be. You're going to shower and get dress and you're going to eat some food as we talk about how you are feeling." He said leading her to the bathroom.

"But I want more to drink."

"No. Get into the shower and then get dress. Am I clear?" He said.

"Fine." Terra said going into the bathroom.

Garfield went into her bedroom and grabbed some clean clothes and placed them in the bathroom. He went into the living room and cleaned up at the bottles and grabbed the open bottle of vodka and put it up. He went into the kitchen and pulled out two plates. He went into the living room and put their food on it. Garfield went to throw away the contairs and saw the trashed photos of her and Jesse in there with his face starched throw. All he knew was he was caught cheating on Terra at the dance. He let out a sigh as he started to make coffee. When it was done, Terra came out and crossed her arms. Garfield smiled as he put the mugs on the table.

"Feel a bit better?" he asked.

"No. What did you get?" She asked walking over.

"I got you orange chicken and for my Buddhist delight. Plus I made you some coffee to help you. Not the best combo for good smelling breathe. Sit and let's talk please." Garfield said. Terra sighed and sat down and took the coffee and just drank it black.

"So tell me exactly what happen. Please. I want to help you." He said. Terra sighed.

"At the dance, My boss spotted Jesse in the back with a girl. He then saw him make out with her. When I came, he was denying everything. But he told me the truth. He had been seeing this girl for half a year. Her name was Katie and she is a dancer from the club he DJs at and it made me so mad, I lost control of my powers for a bit and so I started to drink. I hate him so much." Terra said as she started to cry. Garfield took her hands and held them.

"Terra, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to go kick his ass? I think Atlee would want to as well." He said. Terra laughed alitte as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"Atlee wanted too but didn't go after him. She cared so much for me that she's going to repeat a grade because she wanted to take care of me." She said.

"No, I'm not letting her repeat a grade. I'm going to talk to the principal about letting her go onto the next grade. As for you, if you don't show up next week, they are going to fire you. Terra, I've seen you teach, you love it. Probably as much as you did being a titan and being a mom." He said. Terra looked at him and nodded her head. Garfield reached over and wiped her tears away. Terra just looked at him and then kissed him. This took him by surprise but he returned it. Terra got out of her chair and sat ontop of him as they kiss. They broke the kiss.

"Terra, you're using me as re-bound." He said. Terra shook her head no.

"No. I've still had feeling for you. To be honest, part of me wanted to break it off with him but I couldn't bring myself to do it." She said.

"Still Terra." He said. Terra kissed him again.

"Garfield, please shut up." Terra said kissing him again.

"No Terra. I can't." Garfield said pushing her off. Terra got off and went to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Garfield got up and went to her door. He could hear her crying. He opened the door and saw Terra sitting on the edge of her bed looking out the window. Garfield sat down beside her and took her hand.

"Terra, I don't want you to feel horrible. I don't want you to rush this. You just came out of a three year relationship. You shouldn't be rushing any of this. You need time to heal." He said. Terra took her hand and put her face in them.

"You don't understand it Gar. I wanted Atlee to grow up with her father. Her biological one. Not guys I've dated throughout her life. I was still in love with you. You were still my best friend too. And then you come back into my life and then I get all confuse all over again. I love you still." She said. Garfield pulled her into him.

"I still loved you Terra but I seriously don't want you to rush this. If you want to be with me, then how about this Friday we go get dinner. We're going to start slow." He said. Terra put her head on him.

"Alright. I'm going to assume Atlee is staying at the Tower tonight to see Amon." She said.

"Yeah. She's deserved it. I think you may owe her a apology for what she's been through with you." Garfield said. Terra nodded her head and reached over and grabbed her phone. There was a text from Atlee saying her teachers weren't letting her into the classrooms.

"She's not in class. Teachers have the right to not a student in if they've miss too many classes or if they are late. I'm going to tell her to come here." She said. Garfield nodded as she called Atlee.

"Hey sweetie…No I'm not drunk…just come back to the house till school is over. I want to talk to you…Alright…yes your father is here…Sure Amon can come over…See you in a few." Terra hung up.

"She'll be here soon." She said.

"Alright. Want to eat your food?" Garfield asked.

"Yeah." Terra said. Garfield smiled as they got up and went back into the kitchen.

"So how did you find out I was getting shit face as Atlee puts it when she's here?" Terra asked as she started to eat.

"I went to the Aquarium and saw her swimming with the shark. She got out and she told me everything. The other three were searching for her too." He said

"Cody was looking for her?"

"Yep. I think that's why he picks on her." He said.

"Makes sense. How badly was Amon worried?" She asked.

"He got depressed a bit. I think he'll be happy when she comes back." Garfield smiled. Terra smiled.

"She was getting annoyed taking care of me. She's taken care of me when I've gotten really sick before. She's put up with me drunk once but not like this." Terra said as Atlee came through the door.

"Hell Atlee. Want an Egg roll?" Garfield asking holding one up.

"She doesn't eat take out. That's how much of a vegetarian organic freak she is." Terra said.

"And my mother likes to get drunk for two weeks and gets naked when drunk." Atlee said walking over.

"That happen once." Terra said.

"Wait what?" Garfield asked.

"On my fourteenth birthday, she let me drink because I had made no friends yet. So I'm drinking it very little and she drank a whole bottle of wine and started to strip. With the windows open and she answered the door naked as well. Luckily it was Jesse and only him. And he was able to get her dressed again." Atlee said. Garfield looked Terra who was covering her face from embarrassment.

"Oh that's lovely Terra. Walk around naked after a bottle of wine?" He asked.

"It wasn't wine, that's what she was had. I was drinking moonshine a co-worker's brother made. I can't handle moonshine." Terra said looking at them.

"Oh. We still have some left." Atlee said.

"How do you know?" Garfield asked.

"I didn't know what it was so I took a sip. It was horrible." Atlee said. Terra looked at her.

"Hey come here." She said. Atlee walked over as Terra pulled her onto her lap.

"Thank you for putting up with me for the past two weeks. And I'm sorry it held you back from your life." She said. Atlee smiled and gave her a hug.

"It's alright mom. If I let you here alone, who knows what would have happen." She said. Terra smiled and held her close and kissed her on the check.

"Thanks sweetie." She said.

"You're welcome and your breath smells horrible." Atlee said.

"Now why is that?" Terra asked.

"You ate chicken and Soy sauce. That just smells horrible. The food smells horrible." Atlee said. Garfield took a fork full of his food and placed it in front of Atlee's mouth.

"Come on Atlee. You need to eat this to be strong and healthy." She said. Terra held onto Atlee.

"No! Get it away from me!" Atlee said trying to break free of her mother's grip.

"Atlee, learn to live alittle. Eat some Chinese tofu. Do it for your father." Garfield said making Terra laugh.

"It's not organic!" She said.

"Ok, what's with you and eating only Organic food?" Garfield asked.

"Because she ate fast food a few times and threw up. Then she swore off anything she hasn't seen get made. Which shortly after, she stopped eating meat." Terra said letting Atlee go who feel on the floor causing the two adults to start laughing.

"You guys are mean." She said as she got up and headed to her room. Garfield sat there and smiled. He watched the two and was happy they were now in his life.

* * *

Author's Note:

I have no life and have trouble sleeping at night as well. So that's why both of my stories got chapter updates. and this one is not ending any time soon though I have two Fan Fiction Ideas again...I need to stop getting ideas!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Garfield sat in the restaurant waiting on Terra. He had promise her progress reports on Atlee. He opened the file and read it again. He noticed Atlee has been making good process with her powers because of many things. The main was that Terra was helping her learn how to handle her powers now unlike before. He knew the Earth control was the main power Atlee needed help with. She was able to use her animal speaking whenever and where ever as well so he knew that power did not need help with at all. He looked up when he heard the chair across from him being moved and saw Terra sitting down. She must have come from softball practice because she was wearing shorts and a baseball shirt sleeve shirt with Jump City High on it with her hair pulled into a pony tail.

"Softball practice?" Garfield asked.

"Yeah. I would have changed but I only had time to shower before heading over here." Terra said.

"You could have taken clothes with you to change into after showering." Garfield said causing Terra to stare at him.

"…Shut up." She simply said causing Garfield to chuckle.

"Alright fine. Oh I ordered us some nachos if you're cool with that." Garfield asked.

"So I'm assuming beans instead of the meat correct?" Terra asked as she looked at the menu.

"Yeah. I don't eat meat. Our daughter doesn't either." Garfield said.

"I know. Just picking on you. Let me order food before I die and we can discuss the report." Terra said.

"Alright. Waitress. We would like to order." Garfield said flagging down a waitress. A waitress came over.

"Yes. What would you like?" She asked.

"I would like a cheeseburger with everything you have on it." Terra said causing Garfield to smile.

"Yes ma'am and for you sir?" The waitress asked.

"Nothing I'm fine. The nachos will do me." He said.

"Alright. I'll be out with those soon enough." She said as she took the menus.

"Thanks." Garfield said. He took the folder and handed it to Terra.

"All of her scores and results from training. Since you have been working on her powers with her for a while, they started to improve quite a bit." He said as Terra took them and looked at them.

"They have. Compare to when I wasn't helping her, she is better." Terra said.

"Which brings me to a request." Garfield said which made Terra give him a bad look.

"She's not going into battle unless it's during break." She said.

"I know! But I want to send her on a recon mission with the others." He said.

"Where?" Terra asked.

"Africa. To check on a satellite tower there. Hot Spot will be there to help them out. Don't worry." He said.

"Who's Hot Spot?" Terra asked.

"Oh that's right, you never met him. Hot Spot is an Honorary Titan and has fire base powers. He agreed to help the team out with this so don't worry. You trust me right?" He said with a smile. Terra sighed.

"Fine. She has been bugging me to do a mission anyways." Terra said.

"She'll be happy you said yes. And her costume is almost identical to your old one. A black shirt and tan shorts. Atlee has wanted to make you proud with her progress so she can become a permit Titans. Terra, this is what she's been wanting to do for a while." He said.

"I know but I want her to finish school so she has something to do with her life."

"Terra, her life is to be a superhero. And for all we know, her and Amon might become a team together when this team spilts. You know she's meant to do it."

"Gar, it's just what if Slade is still out there? You told me he came back and you saw him once. Atlee is just as defenseless like I was at her age." Garfield knew that was a big deal. If Slade was able to get Atlee to join him, the whole events with Terra could easily happen again.

"She won't fall into his trap. Amon doesn't leave her side. She'll be fine." Garfield said.

Terra nodded. "Alright." She said.

"Good now our nachos are here." He said as they plate came over.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm sorry it took so long to get a update up. I had writer's block on all of my stories. But now I have plot going and hopefully I can get something out for the other two.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Atlee sat at the bottom on the tower the other three worked on with Hot Spot down with her reading the waves off a tablet. Atlee was for keeping it stable and to make sure no animal would mess with them while they work. Mostly because Atlee couldn't really help them. She put her finger out and lifted the rock. From the distance, she was identical to her mother. She wore the same outfit except she didn't have the yellow T on her shirt. The goggles her mother wore were given to her but she rested them on her head. Atlee closed her eyes and let out a sigh of boredom.

"Bored?" Hot Spot asked looking at her. He wasn't powered up but he was wearing a different outfit then from the photos Garfield showed them of him. He wore a dark grey suit with dark red running along the sleeves and pants. With a light grey section on his chest.

"Yeah. I'm stuck with defense when there is nothing going on. The animals are scare to come out for some reason." She said looking up at him.

"Are the animals saying why they are scare to come out?" Hot Spot asked.

"Not really. They keep saying, we must protect ourselves from him." Atlee said as the other flew down.

"The tower is now working." Cody said.

"I see. I need to make a call first before you guys can go. Atlee come with me." He said.

"What blondie do?" Cody asked as Atlee got up.

"She's going to kick your ass if you don't stop calling her blondie." Amon said as the two walk off. They went to the other side as Hot Spot called Changeling on the tablet.

"Am I in trouble?" Atlee asked.

"No. It's what you said." He said as Atlee saw her father on screen.

"They finished?" He asked.

"Yeah but Atlee picked something up that bugs me. She says the animals are scared of something and she keeps hearing we need to protect ourselves from him. It's not a hunter of sorts because I spot them." He said. Garfield looked worried.

"Let me talk to her." He said. Hot Spot handed the tablet to Atlee.

"Atlee, are they saying anything else?" He asked.

"Um, I think they mention something about machines under the ground and copper is a popular word too." She said.

"…Head back here. I'll get someone to check it out." He said.

"Why can't we? We're already here to take a look. Plus me and you are the only Titans who can talk to animals." Atlee said.

"Atlee I said no." Garfield said.

"I don't care. I'm going to help." Atlee gave the tablet back to Hot Spot and ran off as she started to fly on a boulder.

"ATLEE!" Hot Spot yelled. The other three ran out and watch Atlee leave. Amon went over to Hot Spot.

"Where is she going?" He asked.

"I don't know." Hot Spot said. Amon took off after her.

"Orisis!" Cody yelled out.

Atlee landed near some Lions. She stood there as they stood up and growled at her. Atlee put her hands up.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm a friend." She said as she started to walk towards them. They kepy growling till Atlee got over to them and put her hand out.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help." She said. A male lion came over and sniffed her and then sat down giving her attention she wanted. Atlee smiled as she went to pet her.

"ATLEE!" She turned and saw Amon land and ran towards her. The lion started to growl and stood infront of Atlee, protecting her.

"Hey! Stop it! Amon, stay where you are and hold your hand out." Atlee said.

"Atlee, get away from those lions." He said.

"Amon! Do as I say! They see you as a threat." She said as she put her hands on the lion to calm him down.

"Atlee." Amon said firmly.

"Do as I say and they will chill. Put your hand out." She said. Amon sighed and did as she told him. Atlee led the lion to him and let the lion sniff him. The lion kept growling for a bit until it sat back down. Amon noticed this lion was large and almost as big as Atlee which was odd.

"Why is that lion huge?" Amon asked.

"He escaped from the lab." Atlee said.

"What lab?" Amon asked.

"The lab the copper face guy owns." Atlee said with a smile as she petted the lion's mane.

"Atlee, we need to go back."

"No. I found out animals are being hurt by this guy and I'm not going to stand by and let it happen. So Jimmy is going to lead me there." Atlee said.

"Jimmy? You named the lion Jimmy?" Amon asked.

"Yep."

"You have a cat already named Picket. Are you planning to keep the lion too?"

"Not at the apartment but at Titan Tower I can." She said causing Amon to face palm.

"Why?"

"Why not. Anyways, me and Jimmy are going to find the copper face man." Atlee said as Jimmy lied down to let Atlee on.

"…You're not going alone." Amon went to get on but Jimmy growled.

"Jimmy, he's my boyfriend. Stop it." Atlee smacked him on the side. He kept growling as Amon got on. Atlee looked at him and gave him a kiss as Jimmy got up and started to run off.

"This is crazy Atlee. Changeling and your mother are going to kill you." He said.

"I don't care." Atlee said.

"What if I didn't find you and you got hurt?"

"I can find a way to get out and get to safety." Atlee heard Amon sighed.

The two rode on Jimmy for a while till they found a cave. Atlee jumped off with Amon and she walked towards it. The lion came over and Amon heard her mutter to the lion. Then he watched her give him a hug.

"It'll be okay. You don't have to come if you don't want to." She told Jimmy. The lion lied down and Atlee looked at Amon.

"Let's go." She said.

Amon nodded his head and followed Atlee in. He stayed behind her as they walked. Amon wished Atlee didn't go like this. They knew nothing about this copper face man or anything else for that matter that was going on. He ran his hand through his hair and then ran into Atlee.

"Ow." Atlee said. Amon grabbed her before she fell forward.

Then he saw what she stopped at. There was an area craved out and where it was there was computers with large screens. There were cages with animals that were bigger than normal. It was lit up pretty well and they could see a guy standing in the middle of it wearing armor with a black and copper mask on it.

"That's the guy the animals are talking about." Atlee said.

"Now we know. Let's head back and get the others." Amon said. Atlee looked at him.

"There are animals down there, trapped. I'm not letting them suffer." Atlee said struggling to get free.

"I know the two of you are there." They heard the voice causing Atlee to stop. They both look and saw the guy was looking at them.

"Amon Tomaz. Prince of Egypt with the powers of Black Adam. And Atlee Markov. Daughter of my former apprentice." He said as he walked towards them. Atlee broke free as they watched him climb up a set of stairs they didn't notice before.

"How do you know my mother?" Atlee asked.

"Your mother was my apprentice. She was one of the best. She learned how to control her powers from me." He said.

"Then who are you?" Amon said stepping infront of Atlee.

"I am Slade. Surprised her father hasn't mention me." He said as he came up to them.

"How do you know who my father is?" Atlee asked.

"I know everything about you Atlee. I could teach you better than your father could. Your mother won't teach you everything. By the end of a year, you could master your powers." He said. Atlee looked at him with Amon looking at her. All the titans knew she joined to control her powers.

"Atlee don't. You know what happen to your mother." Amon said. Atlee pushed him aside and looked at Slade.

"How would you help me?"

"Don't."

"Amon shut up. I want to hear him out." She said.

"All you can do is travel on your boulder, am I correct?" Slade asked.

"…yes." She said.

"Well I could teach you out to move the Earth to attack and defend. How long has it been since you started with traveling? A month or two? I could have taught you that within a week. Atlee, the Titans are holding you back. Your mother is holding you back." Slade said.

"Stop messing with her!" Amon yelled. Slade pulled out a jewel and knocked Amon backwards with a red blast. Atlee went towards him but was stopped by bars blocking the two away from each other. Atlee turned and looked at Slade.

"Atlee, come with me. I'll teach you so much more then both your parents could." Slade held out his hand.

* * *

Author's Note:

I apologize for the delay but I started college and joined the college Radio. I'm also talking a Creative Writing Class so I've been busy. But here you guys go.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Amon woke up in a hospital. He saw up and saw he wasn't Orisis. He wore the issued out hospital gown. There was no way he would risk calling out his powers here. He pulled himself forward and to the end of the hospital bed, grabbing the clipboard. Going really fast, he looked to see why he was here. He took a blast from a beam and had head injuries. But if he was Orisis, he would have healed fast but there were no bandages on his head. He put it back when he heard screaming sounds from a female.

"Atlee?" He called out. He saw the door open and Terra storming in.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER FALL INTO HIS TRAP?!" She screamed, grabbing him by his gown.

"What are you talking about?" Amon asked as Garfield came in.

"Terra, stop!" He yelled pulling her off of him as she started to cry.

"She went off with Slade. And you didn't stop her!" Terra said as she broke down in Garfield's arms. Amon just started at him.

"She did what?" he asked.

"Atlee agreed to work for Slade. We found you in the cave and you had reverted back into Amon. Everything was gone." He said as he tried to comfort the crying mother.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop him from talking to her but he knocked me out with what had to be Magic." Amon said.

"I know Amon. But we can't do much now. Her communicator is shut off. We don't know where she is." Garfield said.

"We will find her and we will get her back. BLACK ADAM!" Amon yelled as lighting came into the room and hit Amon. He turned into Orisis and got out of the bed.

"That will be my mission, to find your daughter." He said looking at them before he walked off.

* * *

Atlee feel to the ground out of breathe and blood dripping from her nose. She had been working for weeks with Slade and she had been worn to the bone. She slowly got up as Slade came over.

"Apprentice, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes sir. I can keep going." She said standing up and wiping the blood off of her face.

"I admired the dedication. It's better than your mother's. But you need to rest to work better. Head back to your room." Slade said resting his hand ontop of her head.

"Yes sir.' Altee said. She was thankful she was getting a break.

Atlee headed off towards her room. They were underground which he usually had his base. He had taken her across the world to train and to stay out of the radar. After what it seemed like forever, she made it to her room. I was basic and bland. She didn't want to decorate it. She also wanted Pickett but she was force to leave him at home. Atlee walked to another door and opened it up to find a bathroom. She turned on the water and started to wash the blood off her face and hands. She had worked herself so hard that she started to cough up blood and bleed from her nose. There were times she stood there and puked.

It had been four weeks since she left with Slade. And at time, she wished she refused. She missed her parents. She missed Amon. And she missed her animals. Atlee dried her face and looked at herself in the mirror. A couple of days after they had got there, she had cut off her hair to remind her what she was doing. She noticed she looked more like her father now. She opened the mirror and saw the Titan communicator. Slade let her keep it but made sure it didn't work. She didn't have her mother's hacking abilities. She had seen her mother take apart the DVR and increase the storage space and even fix their computers. Atlee held it in her hands and sat down.

"Why me?" she asked herself, "why me dad?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Here's chapter 10. And yes there is reasons why Beast Boy was claim while Terra broke down and Atlee asking why. If you know, don't tell. If you don't, well just look and see.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been six months since Atlee went off. Garfield had moved in with Terra who had been a wreck since it. She still went to work but had trouble teaching. He knew she expected Atlee to show up late to class. He even knew Amon expected it as well. Garfield saw Amon stay at the computer and watch the news for Atlee to pop up somewhere in the world. Garfield sat on the couch with Terra as she petted Pickett. He knew Terra blamed herself for this. But he knew she was not at fault.

"Terra…" He said.

"I don't want to talk about it Gar. Coming home to an empty house is the worst thing a mother can do." Terra looked at him.

"I know. We're trying to look for her. Even the League. They know this is an issue." He said.

"Well they haven't done a fucken thing." Terra got up and headed to her bedroom. Pickett sat on the couch and looked at Garfield. He reached over and petted the cat.

"Atlee will be back soon." He said as his communicator went off. He answered it.

"Changeling here." He said. He saw it was Risk.

"There's claims of unnatural landslides in South America. Titans South is requesting back-up because they think it's her." He said.

"There has been no rain or anything that caused them?" he asked. He saw Terra come out and listen to them.

"Nope. Shall we pack up and go?" Risk asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few." Garfield closed as Terra walked over.

"I'm coming." She said.

"No. If you get near Slade you'll go off."

"But if this is Atlee, who else would go against her? Amon would hesitate and you couldn't do it."

"Neither could you."

"I could better then you both. I'm coming no matter what. This is my daughter. Our daughter." Terra looked him dead in the eyes. Garfield looked at her.

"Then meet me at the tower." Garfield said before he shifted into a bird and flew out the window. He made his way to the tower and landed on the rooftop. He shifted back and saw the three of them getting the ship ready.

"Terra is coming with us. She's going to be the best to know looking at the land slides." He said. Cody and Amy looked at him.

"What are we going to do when Amon and Terra get headstrong? The two almost broke the tower apart last time." Amy said.

"That will not be an issue. They will be kept away from each other." He said as Amon got into the ship. Garfield saw it and looked at the two.

"Get ready in the ship." He said as he turned around. He saw Terra headed over and walked over to meet her. She was over wearing an updated version of her old costume, the black shirt with the golden T on it and longer shorts with hiking boots. She looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing but I need to go over a couple of things with you," He said. Terra sighted.

"First off, do not get into another fight with Amon. He's heartbroken like you are. Second, I am in charge. Not you. And finally, do not go off on your own. Please Terra, I beg of you," He said. Terra looked at him.

"Fine. Should I get into the ship now?" She asked. Garfield nodded his head yes causing her to head over and get into the ship. Garfield sighed as he rubbed his head. After a couple of seconds, get got in and they took off.

They flew for about an hour before they landed at the Titan Tower in South America. Garfield got out and saw the youngest Titans that he knew of grown up. Melvin wore an older version of her white tank with the pink skirt with now Pink combat boots on. Her hair was in a single ponytail instead of the pig tails from her childhood. Timmy was a handsome man now with his red hair still sticking upward. He wore a yellow short-sleeve shirt with blue jeans and orange tennis shows. Teether was now skinny with shaggy blone hair and wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt with a light blue T on it with cargo shorts on and tennis shoes. Then Bobby came up behind them causing Amy and Cody to stare at the oversized teddy bear.

"Thanks for coming Changling," Melvin said with a smile.

"It was better for you to call us then face her on your own." He said as the two leaders shook hands.

"I told her to." Timmy said.

"Can someone explain the giant teddy bear?" Cody asked.

"Oh yeah. This is Melvin, Timmy Tantrums, Teether and that's Bobby. Bobby was created by Melvin. They were the youngest honorary Titans and now have become Titans South. This is Risk, Amy, and Orisis. And that it Terra." He said.

"Terra as the one who broke the Earth apart?" Teether asked.

"Why does remember that and only that?" Terra asked.

"Be thankful it's only that." Garfield said looking at her.

"So tell us about the landslides." Amon said.

"They are happening at a certain time every other day. That's why we think it may be her." Melvin said.

"Alright. Then let's head over to the nearest one." Risk said.

Terra stood at the top of the recent landslide as she looked around. Once the two teams got there, they let Terra go off to look around. She sat down on the dirt knowing it was Atlee. Her knees came to her chest as she started to cry. The reports read that 20 people have died because of the past ones and it was her daughter who caused it. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Terra looked up seeing it was Garfield.

"It was her wasn't it?" He asked. Terra nodded her head yes causing him to sit down beside her.

"Do know Slade made her do this." He said.

"But why would she agree to go with him?" She said.

"The same reason you did. To control. You both are strong powerful women with your powers. You refused to talk about the fact you couldn't control your powers when you were younger and she begged for help and never got it." He said.

"So you're blaming me for this?" Terra asked looking at him.

"Never have I blamed you for her doing this. I blame myself." He said. He pulled Terra into him and kissed her on the head as it started to rain. The two looked up.

"We need to get inside." Garfield said standing up. He helped Terra up. Once Terra was up, he reached over and brushed the hair that was matting to her face and just held her face in his hand. Terra looked at him.

"We will find her. I promise." He said. Terra placed her hands ontop of his.

"I know." She said. Then they started to hear a beeping sound. Garfield looked down and saw a bomb. He grabbed Terra and pushed them down as the bomb went off. The two rolled down the mud pile and hit the ground. Terra got up and saw the smoke. Within the smoke there was a figure and she knew it no matter what.

"SLADE!" She screamed. Garfield got up as they both saw him step out.

"Still have that temper Terra? Surprisely your daughter doesn't have one." He said.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Terra came close to going after him but Garfield held her back.

"Right here." The two turn to their right and saw Atlee standing there. She wore the exact uniform Terra wore when she worked for Slade. The two could see that Atlee looked pale and that she hadn't eaten much for her face had sunk in some.

"Atlee…" Terra said.

"What's wrong mother? Worried I won't come back till death?" She said.

"Atlee, stop this now." Garfield said.

"Apprentice, I leave them in your hands. The bots are taking care of the others." Slade said before he walked off. Terra broke free to chase after him but was stopped by a mud barrier. She turned and saw Atlee standing there with her eyes and hands glowing yellow with a green tint to them.

"Nope. Slade said you're mine." She said. Terra clench her fist and Garfield tackled Atlee to the ground. Terra watched the two wrestle around on the ground.

"Atlee stop this now." He said.

"Why? Why do I have to be good when I was bullied and picked on by society? They made em try to remove me ears and kill myself!" she yelled.

"But you have people who care. Your mother. Me. Cody and Amy. Amon." He knew that would sting into her. Atlee for half a second before she kicked Garfield off. As she got up, Terre moved the wall of mud to her, throwing her off balance. Atlee fell to the ground and started to get up, seeing Terra heading toward her with her eyes and hands glowing yellow.

"I brought you into this world, and I will take you out of it if I need to." She said. Atlee started to laugh.

"Come on mom. You're out of practice. You get pissed and you cause the building to shake." Atlee said.

Terra brought her fist off, summoning a pillar. Atlee noticed at last minute and was able to dodge. She took the pillar and sent it to her mother. Terra took the hit and flew backwards. Garfield ran over to Terra and looked at his daughter.

"Atlee, stop this." He said.

"Why? Why stop this? Because I'm good inside? You refused, both of you to help me. You taught me hand to hand combat while mom only did basic control!" Atlee snapped.

"And I'm sorry! I really am. Atlee please. Think about Amon." He said.

"The invincible boyfriend?" She said.

"He was just as depress as your mother was." He said as Atlee pulled a boulder up and moved it over them.

"I don't care." She went to bring it down causing Garfield to close his eyes. But he didn't feel it hit him. He opened his eyes and saw Amon holding the boulder up.

"If you want a fight Atlee, then I'll give you one." He threw it at her. Atlee threw a punch breaking it in half. Amon stood there and watched her.

"You know you're going to lose." He said.

"Keep thinking that." She said. Amon ran at her and tackled her to the ground, knowing he had the upper hand. He watched Atlee try to ply him off. Amon closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her neck, slowly making her pass out. Garfield watched Atlee slowly stop and then pass out. Amon let her go and picked her up.

"Take her back to the ship." Garfield said.

"No. I'm flying her myself." Amon said before he took off. Garfield sighed.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry it took so long. I had so much school work to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Terra sat in the medical wing in the Titan Tower, watching Atlee sleep. She was strapped down by her wrist and ankles. Cyborg had come down and was treating her medically. Garfield had the others on the search for Slade so Terra stayed behind with Cyborg, watching over her daughter. They had been pumping nutrients into because she had starved herself it seemed and was undernourished. Terra rested her head on her chin as Cyborg walked in.

"Any changes in her?" He asked. Terra looked at him.

"No. She's been asleep for three days. Were the restraints necessary?" She asked.

"We don't know how she was going to react when she wakes up." Cyrborg said as he walked over to Atlee and checked her blood pressure.

"I feel that it is overkill doing it to her." Terra said.

"I know. Everything seems to be improving. When she wakes up, there is the chance she'll want food if she is BB's kid." He said. Terra smiled.

"Oh she is. Atlee always wants food after she wakes up," Terra said. Cyrborg grinned as there was a moan sound. They looked down and saw Atlee was waking up. Terra pulled a chair up as she watched her daughter. Atlee opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"At Titan Tower Sweetie. How are you feeling?" She asked. Cyborg watched how she was acting. Atlee turned her head to her mother and looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry mom. I just wanted to do what was right." Atlee said. Terra looked confused.

"Atlee, going to Slade and killing people wasn't the right thing to do." She said.

"I had to kill them. It was part of the job." Terra stood up.

"Altee…What job?" She said.

"Oh shit." Cyborg said to himself.

"Dad….wanted me to become Slade's apprentice and try and steal some plans. I couldn't tell you or anyone what I was doing." She said. Terra put her hands on her face as she groaned. She heard the T-Ship and then a look of anger appeared on her face.

"Cyborg, stay here with her while I go have a talk to her father." Terra said before she walked out.

Terra walked down the hallway towards the launch station for the T-Ship. As she kept walking, she heard voices. She walked into the room and over to Garfield who was pulling something up on the computer. When she came to him, she punched him in the face.

"Why didn't you tell me the mission you sent our daughter on!" She yelled. The three youth ran over as Garfield rubbed his check.

"Because you wouldn't let her do it if I did," He said.

"What is he talking about?" Amon asked.

"He told Atlee to become Slade's apprentice to get some data on him. She killed people Gar!" Terra yelled. Amon ran over to him and slammed his leader into the wall.

"You put her through misery. She's not going to be the same now after all that happen to her the past six months. What person does that to his daughter?" He said.

"Amon, Atlee is Terra and their powers attracted Slade. That was the only way we would have been able to draw him out in any manner. And Atlee did her job. We have a list of all of Slade's bases and labs are." He said.

"Drop him Amon." Terra said. Amon dropped him before he walked away. Terra crossed her arms.

"Everyone leave. Now." She said looking at Cody and Amy. They both nodded their head and left after Amon. Terra looked at Garfield who could tell she wasn't happy. No mother would at this moment.

"Why Atlee? She had barely any control over her powers. She is would do things none of would ever think. And she was abused in some manner. Slade mentally abused me. Atlee was forced to kill people. She starved herself. Give me a reason not to take her and move away from you." Terra said.

"You worked with Slade. You know how much of a monster he is."

"The only monster I see at this moment is you for putting your own child in the danger she was in. I'm telling Amon we're leaving in a few days. Luckly I had an offer at another school in New York." Terra turned around and left. Garfield sighed.

"I fucked up." He said to himself.

"In more ways than one," Garfield looked and saw Cyborg. He walked over.

"Did I do the right thing? Atlee agreed to do it." Garfield said.

"Terra had the right to know first off. Atlee is her daughter and she was depressed while everyone searched for her. Atlee might have agreed to it, but if Terra knew that, she would still be mad at you."

"Should I watch my daughter and the women I love leave Jump City? To where I have a high chance of also losing my team too?" Garfield said.

"I think you should let them leave for a while. Might help Atlee recover physically, mentally, and emotionally. Might help Terra calm down too. Amon can fly out and see her and he'll feel better too." Cyborg said. Garfield sighed and nodded his head.

* * *

Author's Note:

I apologize for the delay. I tend to write when stressed and with summer break going on, there is no stress but i felt like writing today. I am aware it's short but it's something right?


End file.
